ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
The Symbol of Geed
の証|Jīdo no Akashi}} is the twenty-fifth and final episode of Ultraman Geed. Summary Geed has his last battle against his father, and puts him to rest. Plot Picking up from the previous episode, Zero and Geed are forced to improvise their plan due to Kei's brief interference and Belial crashed the Nebula House. Though Geed unable to overpower his father even with his Royal Mega-Master form, he nevertheless distracted the dark Ultra long enough for Zero to impale their opponent's color timer with the missile loaded with Carallen Element neutralization enzyme, crippling the stolen Sturm organ that he integrated into his system. Even so, with Belial retaliated by severely injured Zero and crippled Leito in process, Geed is still at disadvantages until Father of Ultra appears and hold Belial long enough so Riku and his allies retreated from the battlefield. Once they gone, Father of Ultra forms a force-field so he and Belial are locked in the battle. Riku, Laiha, and Pega later informed that Leito is hospitalized, and that they need to proceed with the plan so Zero's part won't be in vain. Riku is still unsure with their advantage despite Belial's stolen Sturm Organ has been crippled by the enzyme, but Laiha reminded him that they were blessed by Ultraman King's power and that they can't give up yet. Meanwhile, Belial overpowers Father of Ultra while expressing his desire to avenge his humiliation by the people of Land of Light, resulting his opponent's barrier to weaken and eventually collapsed on the next day. Nevertheless, Father of Ultra managed to stall him long enough for Riku and his allies to fully recuperated for the next confrontation. As Riku enters the battle by transforming into Geed, Laiha combats Kei to ensure the Alien Sturm not to cause another setback. Zena soon follow the suit by merging with Zegan, and he and Geed combine their beam to create a black hole above the city. However, Belial blasted Zegan into pieces before they could strengthen the formed singularity, though Zena managed to eject himself from the monster as the formed black hole stabilizes, leaving Geed to weaken Belial so he can easily banished his father out of his universe. Despite the difference between father and son's strengths, Geed remains persevere, and his determination soon reaches Zero (resulting his host Leito to awaken before his family) and other Ultras across multiple universes. This sheer determination also summoned the projection of Ultraman King, who then blessed the young Ultra Warrior with the ability to summon clones of his other forms to assist him in the fight against Belial. Now gaining a leverage in combat, Geed and his other forms' duplicates overwhelmed Belial and successfully turn the dark Ultra back to his normal form with their combined beams. With Belial weakened, Geed brought Belial with him into the black hole, much to everyone's horror. Laiha and Kei continue fighting each other with the former emerged victorious. However, it was a bitter victory for the young woman as Kei starts to pathetically asking Belial whether he is just a pawn or a genuine loyal servant as his life fading away. Feeling sorry for the Alien Sturm despite his murder on her parents, Laiha decided to grant him a mercy by reasurring that he is the latter instead of delivering the final blow, granting Kei a semblance of peace as he dispersed into green particles. Time stops as Geed and Belial clashes their energized fists while inside the black hole. With their mental landscape connected to each other, Riku suddenly witnesses Belial's past, including: *His ill-fated attempt to steal Plasma Spark. *His exile and fateful fusion with the Alien Rayblood. *His murder on Reibatos not long after foreseeing his son's birth. *His meeting with Darkness Five, Kei, and preparation for the Crisis Impact. Saddened to see how miserable his father's life had become from his countless resurrection and lust for revenge, Riku embraced Belial as he comforts the fallen Ultra as he pleads to him to let go of his past and move on. Sadly, the stunned and incredulous Belial, despite having mental image of Alien Rayblood within him vanished, reacted by crying out at Geed that he can't 'talk like he understands' before made a final attempt on Riku's life. As a result, the reluctant Geed put him out of his misery by destroying him. Afterwards, the sombered Geed returned to Earth in time before the black hole closed. With the universe completely restored and safe once again, Ultraman King is finally regained his physical form and departed back to the Land of Light alongside Father of Ultra and Ultraman Zero, with Zero reminded Leito to stay confident in himself. The three Ultra Warriors then entrusted Riku to safeguard Earth. Cast * /Ultraman Geed (voice): * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Newscaster: Suit Actors *Ultraman Geed: *Ultraman Zero: *Pega: *Ultraman Belial Atrocious: *Zegan: *Ultraman: *Ultraman Leo: Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Geed **Primitive **Solid Burning **Acro Smasher **Magnificent **Royal Mega-Master **Original Form *Ultraman Zero **Normal **Ultimate Zero *Ultraman Belial **Normal **Atrocious **Early Style *Father of Ultra *Ultraman King *Ultraman *Ultraseven *Ultraman Leo *Ultraman Cosmos *Ultraman Hikari Kaiju/Seijin *Alien Pegassa Pega *Alien Shadow Zena *Zegan *Lidorias *Alien Rayblood *Reibatos *Deathrog *Glocken *Surai *Villainous *Jathar Trivia *The title card again re-uses the first episode's Geed art, but instead his hand is closed, showing that the battle or series is at an end. *This episode marks the first time Geed Royal Mega-Master uses the Geed Claw. As of this episode, all of Geed's forms (in-series) have used the weapon. *All of Geed's fusion components are seen in this episode, they are: Ultraman, Seven, Leo, Hikari, Cosmos, Father of Ultra, Zero, King, and Belial. *During the scene where Riku can see Belial's flashback in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie, there are some minor differences of the footages between the movie and the flashback, which are: **The moon scene where Belial merged with Alien Rayblood had some rocks on it, while the movie version only shows a flat surface. **Belial's Color Timer wasn't blinking when Rayblood merged with him. **Belial welcomed Rayblood into himself in his own volition whereas the movie version shows him briefly resisting the merging before finally submitted upon realizing the latter's intentions. *Just before his death by Geed, Belial yells Geed's name. This is similar to when he yelled Zero's name before his defeat as Arch Belial. *Despite not appearing in this episode, Mother of Ultra was listed in the credits. This is most likely a copy paste error carried over from the previous episode. *The name of this episode is a clear reference to its theme song. id:Simbol Geed Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Ultraman Geed Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Finale Category:Two Part Episodes Category:Team-Ups